Bleachtalia
by steiner34
Summary: The Allies discuss how to get rid of the Axis once and for all, little did they know that they would find themselves in an unknown place.
1. Meet the allies

**Chapter one Meet the Allies **

"Now listen up everyone!" A voice commanded "We need to defeat these axis which is causing the whole world grief." He continued, munching a hamburger, even though his mouth was full he continued talking and his words were all merely muffle.

"America, you blithering idiot, how are we supposed to follow your stupid orders?" A man with short curly blonde hair, bushy eyebrows perched ontop of his green eyes, wearing a green uniform and a leather strap around his torso. He crossed his arms and sighed impatiently.

The meeting room was as always full of banter and arguments, nobody really ever reached a compromise and usually these sorts of things were a waste of time or perhaps it was because they were stuck with America as their leader.

"Yeah, you're making me hungry." A smiling grey haired man complained, a purple aura surrounding him.

"Shut up guys, I'm the leader around here." America ordered, clutching the burger.

"I suggest we get China to cook for us again." The grey haired man smiled, pointing his index finger at China.

"No way!" China squealed.

"In that case, I'll cook for everyone." The blonde haired bushy eyebrowed man exclaimed, perking up a bit.

"NO, BRITAIN" They all shouted in unison.

"Anyway, as I was saying, let's do things my way." America raised his voice.

"Oh,like what?" A long blonde haired man softly spoke, resting his stubbly chin on his hand

"I say we all wear the American flag on our uniforms to celebrate my heroicness."

Everyone just sighed, surely they weren't stuck with this weirdo as their leader, but rather they should find a new one and quick before America drives everyone insane.

"Oh I almost forgot, we need to do a head count." Britain commented, breaking the awkward silence.

"Who cares? As long as I'm here." America mumbled, munching on a hamburger, all the other countries of the allied forces sighed, trying to ignore America if he makes a stupid suggestion.

"Ok, there's 1..2..3...4..5...6? Six people?" Britain looked around, puzzled. "Who the bloody hell is the 6th? State your names please."

"Hey Britain, sure it isn't one of your imaginary friends?"America smirked "I'm here." He pointed to himself, glasses perched on top of the bridge of his nose over his blue eyes. Britain just ignored the comment and continued on.

"China is here." China stated, his hair tied up in a ponytail resting to one side on his shoulder, wearing a dark green uniform with a red armband.

"Russia is here." The grey haired man in a long brownish coat, a star medal hanging from it, put his hand up cheerfully whilst the purple aura covered him scarily.

"Yes, France is here." The long blonde haired person spoke, he was wearing his usual flashy blue uniform with red trousers, he was holding a red rose in his hand.

"Well I'm here, I can assure that." Britain smirked at his own joke. "That counts 5 on here, but I get this creepy feeling" Britain shivered, feeling an eery presence.

"Geez Britain you moron, can't you even count?" America chuckled.

"Oh that's bloody rich coming from you, America." Britain retorted.

"Now come on guys, stop the fighting, where's the love?" France stepped in.

"Oh be quiet, froggy." Britain spat.

"You stupid westerners." China mumbled.

"Come on guys, stop the fighting, we are all allies here." Russia said.

Suddenly the conference room was once again filled with negativity and bitter name calling, then the fighting started a dust cloud started emerging and incoherent ramblings were coming out of it.

Russia and China just sighed, they had enough of all this fighting, especially since it got them nowhere. China frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Just leave them to it." Russia grinned, he seemed to enjoy it everytime even, China stared at him, doubtful Russia was even tired of all the fighting.

"LISTEN HERE, STOP FIGHTING YOU MORON WESTERNERS." China boomed at the dust cloud spewing incomprehensible noise.

To China's surprise, the dust cloud started to fade and the rest of the allies were all roughed up from the beatings.

"China's right, this fighting will get us nowhere." Britain sighed, dusting himself off.

"So, what do you suggest we do, black sheep of Europe?" France calmy smirked, fixing his ruffled long hair.

"I guess noone noticed me." A soft voice came from nowhere, it wasn't heard by the allies since they were busy planning a strategy against the axis. It was like he spoke to himself sometimes.

The voice came from a person sitting in a corner on a chair, he had long blond hair and glasses and a noticeable curl sticking out of his hair, smartly dressed in a suit ready for the meeting, clutching a mini polar bear, the fluffy polar bear raised his head, staring at the person with his beady eyes.

"Who are you?" The polar bear spoke.

"I'm Canada!" The person replied, so softly and quietly.

"I suggest we curse the stupid axis with the old black magic." Britain grinned evily, conjuring up a plan.

"Pssh, black magic, yeah right, dude." America laughed, munching yet another hamburger.

"Where the bloody hell do you get those things?" Britain queried, poking at the hamburger.

"In my coat pocket, get your own food dude."

"Either you come up with a plan fast or I'll pound your stupid faces in." Russia threatened, whilst smiling, the purple aura surrounded him, almost engulfing him.

They just stared at Russia, frozen in fear at this guy's ability to become really frightening in a split second.

"Since Russia is getting impatient and we are running out of ideas, I hate to say this, but we should try that stupid Britain's idea." China suggested, almost hesitant to even suggest that.

"Dude, that's crazy, yo Britain is totally whack with his black magic shit." America exclaimed.

"You got any better ideas? The axis is seriously closing in, the wankers." Britain snapped back at America, balling up his fist.

"Hey erm, can I suggest something?" Canada asked, but nobody heard him, his quiet voice being muffled out by the noise of the other allies. "Stop ignoring meeee."

The tension in the room unexpectedly ground to a halt, all eyes were on this mysterious person who just spoke, the timid person blushed, gripping onto his polar bear, he wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"I'm Canada." The soft voice repeated, almost hiding his mouth over the polar bear's head.

"Hello" The other allies said in unison faintly, still confused on what was going on.

"May I-" But Canada was interrupted by others getting on with their own business and ignoring the poor guy.

"All in favour of using my genius idea, raise your hand." Britain smiled at his 'mastermind 'of a plan.

"Whatever Britain." France sighed, raising his hand, it was not like he had an opinion in the matter afterall, he's part of the allies as well. The others all raised their hands as well hesitantly.

"I'm glad you all agree, now dismiss." Britain commanded.


	2. Meet the axis

**Chapter 2 Meet the Axis**

"Hello Germany." A happy Italy greeted to his BFF.

"Hi Italy." He replied back, frowning and looking at the happy Italy with his blue eyes.

"So, you want to eat, maybe Pasta?" Italy suggested with a wide grin on his face, his brown hair rustling in the breeze, a curl sticking out of it.

"Can we go somewhere that has Beer and Wurst too? Oh and Sushi." Germany asked, rubbing his chin, still with the frown etched onto his face.

"Sushi?" Italy blinked, his chocolate brown eyes stared up at Germany, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I would like you to meet someone new, he'll be living with us from now on." He explained.

They found a restaurant, the place was packed, yet strangely peaceful and quiet, it had all sort of foreign food including Wurst and Pasta, so they were both ecstatic.

"There's our table over there, I'll get the drinks." Germany shifted off to the bar, as usual so much so that he knew the bartender very well.

Italy shuffled to the table Germany pointed at, he noticed that there was a man sitting at it 'Was this the guy that Germany was talking about? He looks sad and serious.' Italy thought to himself.

He had dark brown eyes and black hair, dressed in a white uniform with golden buttons, he seemed down in the dumps, so Italy decided to lift his spirits by introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Italy. What's your name?" Italy smiled at the disappointed looking man.

"Oh, Hello, My name is Japan." Japan greeted politely, bowing his head, almost taking Italy by surprise.

'Was this Germany's plan from the start?' Italy thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Germany holding a glass of red wine infront of his face. He stared up at the tall Germany with his blonde hair slicked back and his blue eyes still looking down to the floor.

"I guess you wanted your usual." Germany fixed his eyes on the floor.

"Thanks, Germany." Italy smiled almost snatching the glass out of his tight grip, his brown eyes focused on a white bottle and a beer in each hand of Germany's, he peered at it and put the puzzle pieces together in his mind.

"Here, Japan, some sake for you." Germany gave the white bottle to the polite man.

"Thanks, Germany." He bowed his head as the playful Italy sipped on his wine, as Germany nearly slammed his beer pint onto the table and sat down.

"I see you two have already gotten acquainted with each other." Germany said. "Let me fill you in, Italy."

"This is Japan, he will be joining us and living with us from now on." He explained.

"Cool, I've heard so much about you." Italy smiled, patting Japan on the shoulder.

Japan just froze to Italy's surprisingly forward gesture, he did not like to be touched at all and this made him feel very awkward.

"Erm, yes." Japan sighed, resting his palm on his chin and bending down in discomfort.

"Oh look, our food is here." Germany broke the awkwardness, changing the subject he knew that Japan did not liked to be touched, but he didn't blame Italy for being the way he was, overly friendly.

The smell of the delicious food reached their noses as the waiter positioned their plates filled with their favourite dishes: for Italy a pasta dish with bolognaise, for Germany his usual wurst and mashed potato with a pint of refreshing beer and for the newcomer, Japan was a plate full of sushi with a pickled prawn in the middle and a bowl of miso.

The axis chowed down to their favourite meals, getting to know their new buddy, Japan, who is very keen on art and had quite a spiritual sense.

"Another beer,please, waiter," Germany grinned widely. "And another bottle of sake and wine for my two friends here."

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly drink anymore." Japan slurred, cheeks flushing, as Italy giggled at the easily drunk Japan.

"Lighten up, Japan you only had one bottle," Germany stated.

"Yeah, let's get drunk and chill out." Italy smiled.

"You two do that, I think I'll just enjoy more sushi." Japan panicked a bit, he did not like attention, he'd rather just sit there and listen to others as quiet as a mouse. He grabbed his chopsticks and put the remaining sushi in his mouth.

The waiter refilled their drinks and they enjoyed the rest of their food, but little did they know they were being watched, a green pair of eyes peered at them through the rustling leaves.

"There they are." The eyes said, narrowing evilly.

"Hey Britain, can we go in and eat? I'm starving!" America asked loudly, launching himself out from under the bush.

"Keep your voice down, fatass." Britain replied, still fixing his eyes on the enemy.

"Yeah,we'll get caught if you don't shut up." France agreed.

"Gentlemen, we wait for them to leave and then we attack." Britain ordered, his lips curling into a smile.

Back in the restaurant, another pair of eyes were staring at the axis, he clutched his beer and shuffled towards the happy three, saviouring their meals he closed in on Germany and slumped his hand on Germany's shoulder, making him twitch and turn around.

"WEST,who's your new friend?" The man queried, his red eyes staring at Japan, making him feel really uneasy.

"Oh hey Prussia, this is Japan, he's a new axis member." Germany introduced.

"Hello, I am the awesome Prussia, I think you've heard of me?" Prussia boasted.

"Oh, yes, you're Germany's brother right? Pleased to meet you." Japan bowed.

"Yes, I am Germany's awesome brother." He grinned, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh great, they are talking, this may be a while." Britain whispered to the others from outside, who all sighed in unison.

"Hold on a second here they come." Russia pointed at the axis through the window seemingly heading towards the door, unbeknowst they were walking into the allies' trap.

A little while before...

"So we could hang out together just like old times, eh bro?" Prussia stared at his little brother, who sighed impatiently. " You can bring your new friends along too."

"yes,yes fine." Germany replied "Come on guys." He slammed the money on the table and left with the axis with Prussia tagging along...

They went outside the door to see a hooded man standing in their way, laughing psychotically, a book open in his hand.

Italy cowered behind Germany, waving his white flag, the glowing green eyes under the hood haunting him.

"Where the hell did you get a white flag?" Germany asked

"I made it out of the napkin, just in case." Italy stuttered in fear.

"Now! It is time to rid this world of you axis once and for all." The hooded figure spoke, drawing their attention to the main problem.

"That's...Britain." Japan spoke up "I recognise his voice."

"Yes, what is he going to do? Show us his cooking skills?" Germany smirked, getting closer to Britain "Just what do you think you are doing?" He frowned.

"You won't be laughing, kraut, have a taste of the darkside." Britain grinned with no fear.

'What is wrong with him? He doesn't even feel threatened by me' Germany thought.

"Acardabru, Snake eyes, mumsie's scones, Ringo-" All of a sudden Britain felt a tight grip on his throat which made him choke.

"You think you can curse us that easily? Stupid Brit." Germany growled, gripping his hands around Britain's throat.

"Britain's in trouble." A whisper behind the bush spoke

"Ergh, let's just get out of here." France suggested.

"As much as I hate Britain, I don't want him killed." China stepped in, grabbing his wok and launching himself at the axis.

"AMERICA IS HERE NOTHING TO FEAR." America shouted, charging into action, following China.

"Ok, if I have to." France sighed, jumping out of the bush followed by Russia.

They all pilled on Germany, trying to force his arms off Britain's throat.

"Black pudding, acardabru, hocus pocus, fish and chips." Britain chanted through the chokes and chaos of the allies.

"YOU IDIOT." Germany growled, raising up a fist as Britain squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact, but all he could see was this light omitting from the ground, as Germany facial expression changed to bewilderment.

"Shit, what is this?" Germany tried to back away from the light, as the allies were pinning him back.

"Help me Germany, what is this Germany, I surrender, I surrender, don't hurt me please." Italy screamed, waving his white flag rapidly.

"We need a plan." Japan suggested, in a battle stance.

"My friends we must get out of here before-" But it was too late, Britain's sentence was cut short by a huge flash, blinding the lot of them...


End file.
